


Magic

by mikeymagee



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Family, Black Romance, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: A successful outing as the Midnight Angels brings Ayo and Aneka small joy. They are all they have left...but Ayo wouldn't want it any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my next BlackInFanfiction story, have some (canon) Ayo and Aneka :)

They were no longer Dora Milaje. That name meant nothing to them. They deserved better. They deserved a Wakanda that would treat its women with the respect they deserved. What kind of king could forget his subjects? And what kind of land could turn its break its own ideals with no regard for those left to cut their hands on the shattered pieces?

 

Aneka and Ayo could not find the answers. But that did not mean they wouldn’t try. Wakanda needed protectors, and if the Black Panther was not going to do so, then the Midnight Angels would. 

 

Ayo and Aneka had returned to their hideout after another successful mission. Some of the men in the far lands were kidnapping girls to sell them as sex slaves. Children as young as five being sold into bondage and taken from their families, all in the name of “political stability.” Well, the Midnight Angels put a stop to that.

 

Their base of operations (if you could call it that) was little more than a cave positioned on the far end of the badlands. A place where many were terrified to travel. Even that Panther God would think twice about trespassing here. It wasn’t much in the way of furnishings, aside from stones, and the occasional dirt bed, but Aneka was always good about making sure there were medical supplies. 

 

Aneka shedded her tattered shirt, and rubbed her swollen hands. 

 

“Is everything alright, my love?” Ayo asked. The battle had been intense, even for trained Dora Milaje. The numbers against them were overwhelming. Blasters fired in all directions, and even Ayo (with her skill and prowess) worried that they may not make it out in time. Thank the Panther God that they had. Though, they did not escape without leaving some of their own blood behind. Such is the life of freedom fighters. 

 

“It is fine, darling,” Aneka said. “I’m...just recuperating from our last mission.”

 

Ayo cocked her eyebrow and smirked, “Is that so?” she asked. “Then the brave Aneka won’t mind if I take a look at her, now will she?”

 

“Ayo, there is no need-”

 

But Ayo did not listen. She ran her hands down Aneka’s skin and found a breach of red, and bruised flesh that looked to be festering. “These are some serious injuries, my love. Why did you not tell me sooner?” 

 

“We have more important things to concern ourselves with.” 

 

The Dora Milaje had lived by those words. Everything came second to king and country. When an ally was injured, she was left behind. When a mission was in jeopardy, the Dora Milaje risked their very lives to set it back on its proper course.   

 

But they were Dora Milaje no longer. They served no one but Wakanda and themselves. And Ayo would be damned if she allowed Aneka to carry on as if she still owed loyalty to a king who cared naught for them. She would not have it.

 

Ayo walked over to the other side of the cave, and plucked two rolls of bandages and disinfectant. She turned back to Aneka, and gently went to work. “I want you to hold still,” Ayo said. 

 

“Easier said than done.”

 

Ayo dabbed the disinfectant onto the rag, and gently rubbed it all over Aneka’s bruise. She didn’t even flinch. Of course, that was what trained warriors were expected to be. Strong. Tough. Afraid of nothing and no one. But, Aneka and Ayo were more than that now. They were women. They were lovers, and no one would know of Aneka’s soft fingers between Ayo’s hair. No one would know of that late evenings beneath the starless sky. 

 

Dora Milaje are known for their fighting ability, but Ayo knew Aneka for her soft lips, and curbed laughter. For her brown eyes and fear of loud noises. For her demanding voice, and her hushed whispers. The Midnight Angels were rebels, but Aneka and Ayo were something for more revolutionary. 

 

They were lovers in a world of fear. 

  
What could be more magical than that?   


End file.
